starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Jewel Riders
The Jewel Riders are the titular main characters of Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. The series' protagonist Princess Gwenevere (Starla) leads her friends and fellow Jewel Riders Fallon and Tamara. The Jewel Riders are an elite team of teenage defenders of the kingdom of Avalon, paired with their animal special friends for the use of Enchanted Jewels that are bonding the girls with their rides. They are to the champions of Avalon, who may save the day when the magical kingdom needs them most. Their male partners are known as the Pack. Now in the time of a great crisis caused by the evil sorcery of Lady Kale, the future of the kingdom is indeed in their hands as they need to defeat her and save their wizard mentor Merlin and all of Avalon. Background For many generations, young people and animals have felt the wonder and joy of receiving an Enchanted Jewel in the revered ceremony known as the Friendship Ring. The lucky youngsters who are chosen to bond with an animal and become Jewel Riders, train with their animals under the tutelage of the adult leaders. Merlin found a set of special Enchanted Jewels which he assigned to teenagers and magical animals. These Enchanted Jewels allowed them to communicate, and to live and work together as best friends. Belonging to the Jewel Riders means being part of an heroic group and channeling energy to accomplish good things. and the shape of her Sun Stone, Fallon and the shape of her Moon Stone, and Tamara and the shape of her Heart Stone|left]] Under the tutelage of Merlin, each animal/human team learned to tune their jewel to their own attributes and strengths, making the power of the jewel uniquely their own. Merlin taught the young people and their animal friends to use their Enchanted Jewels and become Jewel Riders to ride the wild magic and monitor the lands, using Travel Trees to travel across the wild magic to other parts of the kingdom of Avalon. To deal with the unpredictable nature of the wild magic, protective clothing (the Jewel Armor) and equipment will be necessary for the Jewel Riders on their fantastic journeys through the astral planes of the magical networks. In the series Current members of the group are three beautiful girls—the 16-year-old warrior-scout [[Fallon|'Fallon']] (using the Moon Stone and riding Moondance), the 15-year-old healer [[Tamara|'Tamara']] (using the Heart Stone and eventually riding Shadowsong), and their leader, the 16-year-old [[Princess Gwenevere|'Princess Gwenevere']] (using the Sun Stone and riding Sunstar), and its former members have included the now reigning Queen Anya. In the series' prologue, Merlin, now trapped within the wild magic, has instructed his best students, three teenage girls and their animal friends, that they must use their skills and the newly received Enchanted Jewels on the Jewel Quest against the unstable wild magic and the dark powers of Lady Kale, the power-hungry and cruel sister of Anya. and her Dark Stone]] As the series begins, Fallon and Tamara are already Jewel Riders, and they are soon joined by Gwen and Merlin's owl Archie on a mission to rescue Merlin and bring Kale's evil plans to an end. The Jewel Riders have to travel the kingdom looking for the Crown Jewels and restoring Avalon to order. To vanquish dark forces, the girls will need to learn to master the magic of Avalon. See also * Wolf Pack * List of characters Category:Jewel Riders Category:Groups Category:Humans